Tactics on How to Win the Game
Hello! Today, this guide will teach you how to win a game in Battlelands Royale. Landing * There is a map that lets you chose where you want to land * If you are a beginner, I suggest you land far away from the center of the map, in locations like the Gas Station and Mystic Stones. * If you like action, then land towards the most populated places such as the Airbase, Camper's paradise, Farm, Mansion, and Maze. * When you land, you might want to find a gun very quickly, as people will be going around the map for kills and for better loot. * You may also want to pick up shields quickly (maybe before finding a gun) as they decrease the amount of damage you can take. Storm * The storm always starts at the outer region of the map and moves inward, forcing the Battlers closer together. * The storm appears as a red circle, with the front of the storm being a red line. When in the storm, you will lose health. * Avoid being chased by the storm. If you can, always try to be in the safe circle (represented by a grey line) * Always look at your minimap to see if you are away from the storm. * If you like to camp, then you can go to the safe circle, and pick off any people who are running from the storm * Shields will not protect you Battling * Battling depends on what weapon you have, and what location you are in. * If you have short-ranged weapons that deal more damage up close (shotgun, double-barrel) then '''always '''get up close, as you will have the advantage. * People with snipers have a disadvantage, as they will lose all short ranges, but they also have an advantage, due to the long range, and that the enemy has to walk towards them. * Weapons that are in between (good range but not a very long range, and good damage) are also good too, especially when you get the legendary version * When going towards supply drops, be warned everyone will try to get there, and if you grab the supply drop, you will be their target * Some people have a habit of camping in buildings and bushes, so be careful when going towards those places. If possible, shoot a few rounds into the bushes/buildings to see if you can reveal a hidden battler. Knockouts * A Knockout occurs in Duos or Squads when one of the player's teammates is downed. Duos * If you knock someone out in Duos (represented by a red X circle on your screen and a red X in the killfeed), do not shoot them to kill them. Instead, wait for their teammates to start healing them. * Attack the healer, who should run away, or fight back. If the healer (the last remaining teammate) is killed in Duos, the team is eliminated immediately and you get a double kill instead. Squads *If you are the only one who is not knockout, then start to run around as you heal your teammates, as that way, your teammates will deal with the enemies, while you heal up the rest of your teammates *If all your teamates are dead, just run from the enemy, and hope that the last remaining people are not teammates, otherwise, just get a sniper or Kar99 so that you will not have to go near them, and pick them off one by one